


Birthday Blues

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Anger, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Presents, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim didn’t even mention to anyone that it’s his birthday.  And he’s a bear except that someone does know and I bet you know who.  <br/>Warnings: mild language, angst, Birthday Surprise, Anger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blues

Birthday Blues  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim didn’t even mention to anyone that it’s his birthday. And he’s a bear except that someone does know and I bet you know who.   
Warnings: mild language, angst, Birthday Surprise, Anger  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Word Count: 1521  
A/N: I hate my birthday. I have a God-daughter who died on my birthday, so I hate mine, too. I wonder how many people do hate them.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/bdayblues_vintagea_zps1941e077.jpg.html)

It was Jim’s birthday and no one, thankfully, knew at the station. Jim really didn’t want to deal with Happy Birthday this and Happy Birthday that. It was just too much. Jim would like it to be the next day already. Although, it had been quiet all day, so maybe he should just enjoy the day like it was any other. _Who are you fucking kidding, Ellison. You hate this day._

Blair walked in and said hello to everyone and Jim was shocked that he didn’t mention his birthday to Jim. _If anyone knew, I thought Blair would. Good, I’m safe._

“How’s it going, Jim?”

“Just great, Sandburg. I’m doing all of the filing because you’re a fucking two hours late. You could have called.”

“Sorry, man. I had some errands to run and things to take care of. I didn’t realize I was two hours late. I’ll try to watch it from now on.” Blair really did feel bad that he was that late. But did Jim have to be such an ass? _Why yes, he did._

“What are you smirking about? You think it’s funny don’t you?” Jim bellowed and Simon walked out of his office. 

“I can’t hear myself think, Ellison. Could you hold it down?”

“Sorry, Simon. Blair was late again and said he’s never going to do it again. Did you hear that?”

“He doesn’t get paid for doing this shit, Ellison. So, lighten up on him.”

“Yeah, Jim, lighten up,” Blair said sweetly. 

Jim glared at him and said, “Shut up.”

“Jim, I think that was uncalled for,” Simon barked. 

“Yeah, well if he’d help me catch up, maybe I’d be in a better mood.”

“Sandburg, try and do your best to not irritate your partner,” Simon suggested. 

“Yes, sir.” Blair even saluted Simon which made Simon laugh. Blair then sat down and started working on the files on his desk. Within an hour he was almost caught up. 

“Jim, did you want to go to lunch?”

“Chief, it’s 3:00, it’s a little late for lunch. And why would you take me for lunch,” Jim asked suspiciously. 

“Oh, I wasn’t going to treat, you were, but I thought I would see if you wanted to eat something.”

“Should have figured that I would be paying.”

“Hey, sometimes I pay,” Blair argued. 

“Just drop it, Sandburg. I want to finish and go home.”

“I’ve had about enough of your bad mood, Jim. I’m taking off. I finished the files on my desk, so you’re welcome.” Blair grabbed his jacket and left without saying goodbye. 

Megan walked over and said, “Piss him off again, Jimbo?”

“Why do you call me Jimbo? You know how much I hate it. Stop it, already.”

“ **You** stop it, already. You’re being an asshole. And Blair did all those files for you. You never even said, thank you.”

“I’ll thank him tonight when I buy dinner for him.”

“Oh, you’re going to take Sandy out for dinner?” 

“No, I’m going to take a pizza home because tonight is my night to cook and I don’t feel like it. But I will tell him thank you for doing all of those files. Thank **you** for pointing this out to me.”

Megan could see he was still being an ass. “I was going to help you finish your files, but now you can do it yourself.”

Jim grumbled something under his breath and Megan thought it sounded like he said, _’shit’_.

Jim started working on his files and one by one everyone was leaving the bullpen. Simon finally left at 6:30 and said, “Why don’t you call it a day? If you apologize to Sandburg, he might do the rest for you tomorrow.”  
“No, I’m on a roll, now, Simon. I’ve only got two left.”

“Well, have a good night. Drive safely. See you tomorrow,” Simon called out over his shoulder as he got on the elevator. 

Jim was finally alone in the bullpen. Just what he wanted, right? _Shit…_

*

When Jim drove into his parking lot, it was almost full. _Oh perfect. Someone took my spot._

He parked farther away and walked into the building carrying this pizza. When he got off the elevator, he yawned and got his key out. He put it in the door and opened it and everyone yelled, “Surprise! Happy Birthday.”

Jim just stood there, looking shocked and threw the pizza on the sofa and turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

Blair said, “Everyone stay put. I’ll get him back, not to worry.”

Blair raced down the stairs after Jim and yelled, “Slow down, I can’t keep up.”

Jim yelled, “Good.” And walked even faster. 

Blair started running this time and Jim began to run when he realized that Sandburg was catching up. On the balcony was all of their friends watching the show. 

Jim opened his door on the truck and slammed it shut behind him. Blair got in the other side and slammed his shut, too. 

“Get out,” Jim ordered and he wasn’t nice about it at all. 

“I don’t have to. I want to talk to you.”

“Fine, talk. What in the fuck do you want, Sandburg?” 

“First, I would like you to call me Chief or Blair. I hate when you’re mad and call me Sandburg.”

“Then stop pissing me off, Blair,” Jim said, but he said Blair very sarcastically. 

“That’s almost as bad, Jim. Do you hate me or something? I thought we were becoming really good friends. I like you better than anyone I know. And I wanted to do something nice for you, so I looked up your birthday in your file at work. So, shoot me! Why do you hate your birthday so much?”

“If we were better friends, I might tell you, but we’re not. We’re just friends and roommates, I guess.”

“Man, I even had dreams about you becoming more than a friend. I’m such an idiot. I’ll move out tonight.” 

Blair started to open the door of the truck and Jim said, “What do you mean?”

“I thought we were getting close, you know. As in close. I had some romantic ideas, I guess. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, Jim.”

Blair went for the door handle again and Jim said, “Wait. I want to be more than friends. I didn’t know that was an option.”

“Jim, you just treated me like shit today am I supposed to just let that go?”

“No, I knew you wouldn’t like the real me. Because the real me is moody and an asshole most of the time.”

“That’s not true. Up until today, I’ve been crazy about you, even when you’re in a bad mood. You still didn’t treat me like crap. You know what might help?”

Jim looked at Blair and asked, “What?”

“You could kiss me. You could make my night. You could pretend that today never happened and that you’re wild about me too.”

Jim leaned into Blair and kissed him, with a great deal of passion behind it. Blair was somewhat surprised. “I really am wild about you, Blair. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. Today and every day from now on. I’m going to make you crazy, I’m warning you.”

“Did your mom blow off your birthdays, Jim? Is that what it is?”

“How in the hell did you know that? You know sometimes you scare me, Chief.”

Blair smiled and kissed Jim once more. Blair could have sworn he heard clapping, but he must have been hearing things. He had an odd look on his face and Jim said, “Yes, they’re on the balcony watching and clapping. Those are our friends up there. Should we go up so I can apologize?”

“That would be good, Jim. Is it too soon, to say I want to move upstairs?”

“You already live upstairs, Blair.”

“Not in your room,” Blair said, happily. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and just held on for dear life. “I’m so, so sorry for being such an ass today. And I apologize for how I might act in the future. Just kick my ass, Chief.”

“I could do that. Now, let’s go upstairs, you have lasagna and presents. Not to mention a cake and ice cream for dessert.”

Jim slid out Blair’s side after Blair and everyone was hollering, “Way to go!”

“I guess our friends are okay with it,” Jim said. 

“I would guess so,” Blair agreed as they walked up the stairs and held hands all the way. 

Tonight was a new reason to **like** birthdays. And Jim was glad of that.

The end


End file.
